Opostos
by Lu Lovegood
Summary: Draco e Hermione, uma paixao proibida


Capitulo 1: O inicio pov./Hermione

Era mais uma noite fria de inverno na qual eu não conseguia dormir. Hermione nao conseguira dormir desde que seus pensamentos tinham começado a assombrar.

Ela iria para a biblioteca ler um daqueles livros que a deixavam entediada. Ficara mais fácil sair a noite, agora que Filtch estava ocupado cuidando de alguma coisa que ninguém sabia.

Estava tudo escuro, mais não se atreveria a acender a varinha, pois as vezes Filtch vinha vigiar os alunos, e, alem do mais, não precisava de luz, já sabia o caminho inteiro na palma da mão, graças ao mapa de Harry. Quem diria, Hermione Granger quebrando as regras sem um motivo importante. Isso nem parecia ela, mais não havia outro jeito, se não fizesse aquilo seus pensamentos se arrastariam durante a noite toda, o que não seria nada legal.

Estava tudo como sempre quando de repente bati em alguma coisa dura e fui para o chão. ''Desculpe'' falou uma voz ''Tudo bem'' respondi.

Droga.

A única pessoa que ela não queria encontrar no momento; quem dera fosse Filtch. ''Esta tudo bem?'' falou a voz que agora ela reconhecia como a de Malfoy ''Sim'' ela respondeu ''O que esta fazendo aqui?'' perguntei ''O que você esta fazendo aqui?'' retrucou ''Vim ler uns livros... só'' respondi ''Você não consegue ficar longe de um livro nem por uma noite Granger?'' debochou. Draco havia ficado mais legal e menos arrogante após a guerra, já que toda aquela baboseira de sangue acabou ''Parece que não'' falei num tom sarcástico, ''Você ainda não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui?'' ''Eu.. hum estou.. indo pegar comida, é isso, fico com fome a noite sabe'' ele falou, eu ri, mas por algum motivo sabia que ele não falava a verdade, ''Então, boa leitura'' disse ''Bom... hum lanche'' respondi , iria descobrir o que Draco Malfoy estava tramando... Então tive uma idéia, iria segui-lo!

Seguiu Malfoy muitos e muitos corredores (aquele não era o caminho da cozinha) até que chegaram no corredor da tapeçaria de Barnabas... A sala precisa! Sala precisa? Mas o que ele iria fazer la a essa hora da noite? Não sabia, por isso iria descobrir.

A sala se revelou, e Hermione viu aquele amontoado de coisas lá dentro, ano passado ela tinha sido incendiada por Crabbe, e não sabia como ela continuava intacta! Era impressionante, por isso ela amava magia. Malfoy adentrou a sala, pelo jeito estava procurando alguma coisa, mais ainda não sabia o que, e iria descobrir.

Só uns minutos depois que percebi que ele não estava procurando alguma coisa, e sim escondendo! Mas o que será que Draco não queria que ninguém soubesse? Isso era estranho, muito estranho. Segui ele até achar um lugar seguro para esconder o que quer que seja que queria esconder, e, depois que escondeu, me escondi para que passem sem que a tivesse visto.

Fui procurar a tal coisa onde a tinha escondido, mas como saberia o que era? Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que segurava, só sabia que devia ser pequeno. Bela ajuda.

Foi quando a achou. Uma carta:

_Querida ..._

_Só queria que soubesse que te amo. Desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, me apaixonei perdidamente. Depois de tanto xingar e reclamar percebi que estava mesmo apaixonado. Tentava expulsar de mim esse sentimento mas não conseguia! Agora tenho medo de te falar, ou medo de qual será sua resposta. Por isso fiz essa carta, pretendo esconde-la mas precisava desabafar com alguém. Não podia contar a ninguém, pois iriam rir de mim. Essa carta me serviu mas acho que você nunca chegara a encontrá-la. Te amo._

_Com amor_

_Draco Malfoy_

Sentiu uma lágrima cair dos olhos.

Meu Deus! Pra quem seria aquela carta? Então era isso que estava tentado esconder. Mas para ele ter vergonha de contar para seus amigos, devia ser alguém que não se encaixava nos padrões deles... Ou seja, ela.

Não. Não podia ser. Qual a possibilidade de Draco Malfoy estar apaixonado por Hermione Granger? Isso era ridículo, nem sabia por que havia seguido ele. Foi uma idéia inútil, horrível. Iria voltar para seu dormitório e esquecer Draco Malfoy para sempre.

Naquela noite teve um sonho, um sonho ótimo. Bem. Depende de que ponto você estava vendo o sonho. Do ponto que era para esquecê-lo, ou do ponto que o amava.

'' Era noite, o vento soprava em seus ouvidos e a neve caia sobre seus ombros. A noite era escura e silenciosa. Estava caminhando normalmente na densa floresta proibida, quando viu um vulto. Fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas não era o tipo de garota que ficava com medo de qualquer coisa, mesmo assim naquela noite estava com medo, ouvia sons estranhos e passos. Foi quando o vulto saiu de traz da árvore, eu cai no chão de susto. Era Malfoy. Infelizmente aquela hora ela foi para traz e acabou ficando pendurada em um buraco, estava quase caindo quando sentiu seu toque, a macia pele de sua mão segurando na sua, a impedindo de cair no buraco, foi quando a puxou, tirando-a de lá. Caimos juntos no chão, nossos corpos amontoados, nos encaramos um tempo, e foi ai que aconteceu. O beijo.

Então acordei. Estava suando, e ofegando, o sonho fora tão bom, porque tinha que acordar naquela parte? Não. Não posso, Draco é só mais um filinho de papai egoísta e mal criado! Mas ele havia mudado tanto desde que a guerra tinha acabado... Meus sentimentos estavam confusos, minha cabeça fala que não, mas meu coração diz que sim.


End file.
